


Battle Scars

by Rosellet



Category: Undertale
Genre: There is shipping so prepare yourselfs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosellet/pseuds/Rosellet
Summary: After 4 years of freedom things go downhill for Frisk and their friends, and now its up to them to figure out whois behind it all. Maybe, the answer is closer than they had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new fan-fic!

"Hey Everyone!" I said.

"Merry Christmas!"

"hey."

"Welcome back!"

"~Welcome sweetie!"

I am finally back from my office, it feels great to be back with everyone.. Because I am the ambassador I had a bunch of things to get done, it took me 2 years.. But I'm finally back with everybody else.. Sans was the first to get up and welcome me. He offered his hand but I just hugged him, after that I hugged everybody else and I took a moment to sit down next to M-TT and breathe.

"So your finally back Frisk! How was it in New York?" M-TT asked me.

"Oh, It was great! I got my own office and my own apartment, it was amazing!"

"Oh I forgot, your how many?" M-TT continued.

"20 years! Can you believe I was 16 when I fell down? Its been so long.." I responded.

"Its been too long darling.. Seriously your nails look horrible, and your hair looks terrible!" He said. "But who cares! I'm glad your here!" 

"Umm, thanks?" I responded with a puzzled look.

Me and everybody where relaxed and just talking with every else. It was amazing! Papyrus was ecstatic, and sans was calm as always, but I knew he was excited too. Overall it was a great night, expect for the last hour.. There was a knock at the door, and I got up and opened it. It was Chara and Asriel. I didn't believe they where really coming! 

"Chara! Asriel! You really came!" I said hugging them both.

"Yeah, Asriel where wouldn't stop bugging me about it.." Chara said.

"Only because you told me Frisk was going to be there!" Asriel replyed to Chara.

We laughed.

After a while Chara and Papyrus thought it would be funny to prank me.. I was calming talking to sans before Papyrus asked me and sans for help in the kitchen. We went and then..

"MISTLETOE!" Everybody yelled.

I looked up and there was a big mistletoe right above me and sans. I was completely flusttered and I could see sans was in worse shape.

"Guys, we aren't acually.. a "thing".." Sans explained.

"I know that, but you too sure do look like one!" Chara yelled.

I knew they weren't going to leave us alone so I just tugged sans shirt and kissed him on his cheek-bone. As expected everybody yelled, but I only smiled. We back to the kitchen to help papyrus with the spaghetti, and then everything came back to normal. I just wish Chara and everybody else would stop trying to make me and sans be a thing. I know he can't forgive me after.. "that run..".. And even if he liked me.. would I like him back..? I didn't know yet.. These are the type of things I'd do in the shower, haha.

After everybody left, it was just me, Chara, Papyrus, Asriel, and Sans. We are sitting in the living room, watching a christmas movie. I could tell Sans didn't have an opinion on it, I loved it, Chara didn't, Asriel also loved it, and Papyrus cried. (Not surprised) After Chara and Asriel left, it was just us 3. Sometimes when we go to places together, sans calls us, "3 mustard-tears". I laugh because sans always hated that movie, and he hates mustard, and tears because papyrus cried watching that movie. Papyrus just leaves, but I laugh along with sans. Paps left to bed, and I stayed in the living room with sans. I wasn't sleepy, and neither was he. We had a meaningful conversation until..

 

...

 

"Frisk.. I know you don't like to talk about it but.." He began..

"Sans.. *Please*" I said.

"Frisk, before you left to be the ambassador, you promised me you wouldn't reset but.. recently you had called me and told me about these "urges"." He says.

..

"And.." I say.

"And.. I'm worried. I began to relax 2 years ago Frisk. I don't want to stop. If anybody is forcing you to-" He said.

"NOBODY IS FORCING ME!" I yelled at him.

..

"I'm.. sorry.. But nobody is forcing me! I just.. Look I promised you okay? I care about you, and if you care about that promise, then I will keep it." I told him.

..

"I know.." He said. "I'm just worried." He said turning his eyesockets black.

..

I leaned in and hugged him.

"I promise." I whispered. He hugged me back, and before you knew it we were both asleep. 

 

*YOU LACK EMOTIONS JUST LIKE ME!*

*JUST. RESET.*

*IT'LL BE WORTH IT.*


End file.
